


Embarrassed is the Best Color

by Geoduck



Series: Yoiko is a Good Girl [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Jusenkyo (Ranma 1/2), Jusenkyo Cursed Tendou Akane, One Shot, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Hibiki Ryouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: It's easy to get a complex about looks when you're around really attractive people all the time.It's easy to get in a funk if you have a tendency towards depression.Both of these apply to Yoiko Hibiki.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Tendou Akane
Series: Yoiko is a Good Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Embarrassed is the Best Color

Akane had grown more accustomed to Yoiko’s moods, but even a casual observer might conclude that she was feeling down.

Physical exercise was a good way to lift one’s spirits, so Akane had invited her girlfriend for a jog around the neighborhood.

It was a beautiful morning, but Akane was dismayed to see Yoiko staring down at the ground. She needed to put a stop to that. Akane jogged directly in front of her and deliberately slowed down. In a couple of seconds, Yoiko collided with her.

Yoiko jumped back, waving her hands around rapidly. “I’m sorry!”

Akane tapped Yoiko’s nose with her finger. “An opening!”

“Akane-san?”

“You should be more aware of your surroundings. It shouldn’t have been that easy to surprise you.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t offend me or anybody else.”

Yoiko twiddled her fingers around. “So I shouldn’t apologize?”

“Good girl.”

“I’ll be more vigilant, then. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Akane took one of Yoiko’s hands. “What’s on your mind, cutie?”

Yoiko looked down again.

“I’m not going to insist you tell me. But when you talk to me about it, I can help you make it better, okay?”

“You’re cute, Akane-san.”

“Thank you?”

“No, I mean  **you’re** cute. And you’re strong. Really strong. You’re a great fighter, and you’re still small and cute.”

“Ah.”

“Ranma’s really strong. Don’t tell him, but I think he’s stronger than me. And he’s so cute. Especially as a girl.”

“Yoiko-chan, you’re…”

“Don’t say it. I’m huge. I’ve got big arms and thick legs and calloused hands and nothing about that is cute.”

Akane sighed. “All right, first of all, Ranma is not stronger than you. Okay?”

Yoiko grunted.

“Second, you’re really cute.”

“No, I’m…”

“It's really important that you listen, Yoiko-chan. You’re very cute. That tooth of yours, your bushy hair, how shy your eyes get. You’ve got the cutest personality of anyone I know. Sure, you’re not small and petite…” Akane took her running pack off and pulled the water bottle out of it. “But do you know what?”

Akane poured the water over herself. Instantly, she gained thirty centimeters height, her shoulders broadened, and her facial features became more masculine.

“When I’m like this,” Akane placed one of her hands under Yoiko’s chin, “not only are you adorable to me… you’re tiny.”

Yoiko felt her knees tremble. When Akane turned on the charm, regardless of form, Yoiko found herself unable to resist her flirtations.

Akane’s expression suddenly went blank. “This actually  **really** hurts.” She stepped back and first stripped the suddenly tight t-shirt from her now-manly torso, then the sports bra underneath. “That’s a relief. This feels great! Ranma’s right, getting to go topless outside really is one of the best things about being a man.”

Yoiko blushed deeply as she looked at Akane’s bare chest. Her mouth slightly opened and closed, as if she were saying something aloud. Akane grinned and grabbed Yoiko into a hug. “When you get embarrassed, you’re unbelievably cute. Why do you think Ranma’s trying to embarrass you all the time? He’ll be so envious I got to see you like this and he didn’t.”

Akane was thrilled to feel Yoiko’s arms gently circling her waist. Normally the shy girl was too reserved to show any sort of affection in public.

"Akane-san? Thank you."

Akane smiled. As well as making her cute, embarrassing her had a pretty good success rate of getting Yoiko out of a funk. As long as she embarrasses her in a soft way. She dipped her head down to nuzzle Yoiko's neck. "Not at all." She kissed her on the collarbone. "The pleasure is all mine."

(Artwork by [Beedok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedok/pseuds/Beedok), used with permission) 

**Author's Note:**

> The major divergences from canon in this story should be obvious, but just to be clear: Yoiko is the name that she chose for herself when "Ryoga" didn't feel suitable anymore. 
> 
> This is only the second story I've ever written with an f/f pairing. It's also my first story where I've portrayed a major character as trans.
> 
> I think I'd like to write more stories in this AU. I'd like to portray Ranma's, Akane's and Yoiko's relationships, and how things got this way. As I get the ideas, I'll write them.


End file.
